Sacrifices
by xmywastedyouth
Summary: When in a relationship, one must make sacrifices. When in a relationship with House, one must be willing to sacrifice everything. H/Ch


Title: Sacrifices  
>Pairing: HouseChase (H/Ch)  
>Word Count: 664<br>Rating: PG-13

Summary: When in a relationship, one must make sacrifices. When in a relationship with House, one must be willing to sacrifice everything.

Note: This pairing is my guilty pleasure. I couldn't help but write a short fic despite there being hardly any out there for this pairing that are any good. I must have read all the good ones on FF about twelve times or more since this obsession began. I read a lot over at LJ too and have an account (link is on my page) where I've posted this but i have no idea how to do all the link-y, cut-y, read more things that people are so fond of... I think my inability to use other sites suggests I should stick to ! Anyway, if anyone DOES read this, reviews would be reeeeally nice and advice on the LJ dilemma would be even better!

* * *

><p><strong>Fic - Sacrifices<br>by OMG I found Waldo  
><strong>

Chase stared up at the ceiling, blue-green eyes tracing non-existant patterns in an absent-minded way. He noted that there was a tiny crack in the plaster. It looked almost like a kangaroo, if you tilted your head slightly to the side just so.

House slept on peacefully beside him, completely unaware of his boyfriend's late-night musings.

There was a noticable distance between them in the bed; House didn't like contact unless it was of the sexual kind. This meant Chase had never fallen asleep, warm and safe in his lover's arms. He'd never been embraced on a whim or even comforted with a soft touch.

The blond curled his toes under the blanket, suddenly feeling colder.

Affection was one of the many things Chase had given up when he'd started a relationship with House. He wasn't stupid; he didn't expect kisses and cuddles every minute of the day but that didn't stop him from missing the once in a while soft caress or gentle touch.

House showed his love through sarcasm and compliments wrapped carefully in insults.

Chase had learnt by now that House's actions spoke louder than words. During their first fight, House had kicked him out of the apartment and refused to let him back inside. It was snowing and Chase had no choice but to wander the streets without a coat, teeth chattering louder than the wind.

After an hour, House turned up with a blanket and took him home where a mug of hot chocolate and a warm bath were waiting for him. There was no verbal apology but Chase hadn't been expecting one. House had searched for him and brought him home. Those actions alone meant the world to Chase.

Sleep was another Chase had given up to be with him.

When he wasn't losing it worrying about House doing something stupid or irresponsible he was being shaken awake at 3am to give his opinion on a case or to satisfy his boyfriend's needs. House, for some reason, was always incredibly horny during the night.

For the first few weeks Chase found himself falling asleep during the day, barely able to concentrate on anything at all. Despite being quite a lot younger than House he found it almost impossible to keep up with the demands of his insatiable lover.

He tried saying no a couple of times but House could be extremely persuasive when he wanted to be. What sane person could say no when House was doing THAT with his tongue?

His dignity was completely lost within the first week of their relationship.

For some reason, House had decided to play back a recording of Chase during the Differential Diagnosis. If Chase hadn't been so mortified, hearing his own moans and gasps of pleasure coming from the speakers of House's phone, he might've found Cameron and Foreman's reactions amusing.

At the time the blond could do little more than gawp at House - and the phone - in horror.

House had smirked at Chase's reaction. "It's my new ringtone," he'd explained smugly to his embarrassed, red-faced lover. Chase had simply nodded dumbly, too shocked to remember he should be angry.

Chase found himself blushing at the memory.

He had given up a lot to be with House but - he glanced over at his lover, who's face seemed to be mocking his mushy thoughts even in sleep, and smiled - he realised that he would give up pretty much everything to be with House.

Because Chase didn't want, or care for, perfection. He didn't want to fix somebody to make them perfect, either. House was... well, he was House - he always would be House, flaws and all - and Chase was in love with him.

There was no reason, no puzzle and no logic behind it.

Just like Chase was Chase and House was House - it just _was_.


End file.
